This invention relates to a fluorescent display element utilized to construct a fluorescent display device in which a plurality of the fluorescent display elements are arranged in a matrix for displaying charactors, patterns or images on a plane.
Among prior art plane display devices are included luminous diode type, electroluminescence type, plasma display type and cathode ray tube type display devices. However, each of them is not satisfactory. For example, the luminuous diode type is expensive, the electro luminescence type involves many problems not yet solved, and the plasma type requires a high drive voltage and hence expensive. Although the cathode ray tube type is inexpensive, its reliability against vibration is poor and it is difficult to obtain a flat display panel with the cathode ray tube type. Furthermore, in the prior art display devices not only the brightness is low but also the control thereof is not easy.
In the prior art fluorescent display device, transistors for driving the displayed numerical digits, for example, were installed on the outside of the display device so that the wiring of the device is complicated.